This study will characterize pituitary GH response to the compound, L-692,429, a non-peptidal mimic of GHRP, in the healthy elderly and compare the response to that of GHRH. The results should advance our knowledge concerning GH secretion in the elderly and the potential therapeutic use of L-692,429. COMPUTER ONLY.